1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coulter wheel assembly for soil preparation. Specifically, the invention relates to a coulter wheel assembly used with no-till planting equipment.
2. Prior Art
No-till or conservation tillage methods were designed to prevent the soil erosion problems associated with previous cultivation methods. These methods cultivate the minimal amount of soil required for the proper placement of seeds.
Certain no-till methods employ the use of rotatable coulter wheels in the preparation of seedbed furrows. The coulter wheels engage the soil and the movement of the equipment rotates the wheels, which penetrate the surface in order to cut and mix the soil. However, in operation, the path of the wheel is often impeded by various obstructions such as stones or stubble from the previous crop. These obstructions can cause the coulter wheel to be upwardly deflected, disengaging the wheel from contact with the soil and creating a non-uniformly prepared soil surface. The impact may also shock the coulter wheel assembly and impart a loading to the shank that can potentially damage the assembly or the farm implement to which it is attached.
The present invention is designed to overcome the disadvantages associated with the prior art devices mentioned above. As such, an object of the invention is to provide an improved coulter wheel assembly that is quiet in operation, durable, simple in design and requiring minimal maintenance.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a coulter wheel assembly with superior shock loading characteristics. Such a design advantageously ensures optimal soil penetration depth and uniformity by promoting straight-line coulter travel. In addition, the shock loading characteristics of the present invention provide a uniformly prepared soil surface by ensuring minimal disturbance to the soil surface out of the direct path of the coulter wheel.
The objects of the present invention are achieved through use of a coulter wheel assembly comprising a fluted coulter wheel rotatably mounted to a spring tine by means of a rotatable hub. In operation, the coulter wheel assembly is attached to a farm implement by means of a mounting bracket.